As information communication technology and semiconductor technology advance, various electronic devices have developed into multimedia devices for providing diverse multimedia services. For example, a portable electronic device may provide various multimedia services such as broadcasting service, wireless Internet service, camera service, and audio play service.
The electronic device requires a solution for enhancing quality of an image acquired by an image sensor.
The electronic device may enhance the corresponding image quality by adjusting a dynamic range which represents luminance from a dark area to a light area of the image acquired by the image sensor. For example, the electronic device may enhance the image quality by capturing an image using the image sensor and combining two or more images of different exposures with respect to the same object.
However, it is difficult for the electronic device to adjust the dynamic range of the image in real time or to capture a video of the improved quality due to the time delay caused when capturing and combining a plurality of images for the sake of the image quality improvement.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.